


Org13Chat:DemyDay9-9-09OneShot

by Magyka13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: HAPPY DEMYX DAY 9-9-09!!!well its depressing:depressed:because i wanted to do something different:yawn:cuz everyone else was doing happy stories:bored:i will not make this a series this is the only one im gonna use:yawn::bored::sleep:anyway i would continue but it'd be too long and i dont want to do two deviations in one day.:saddrunk::drunk:Copied from my DA





	Org13Chat:DemyDay9-9-09OneShot

~~~~~~~~~~~~~To The Chat~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*everyone is logged on but Demyx*

FlurryOfDancingFlames(#8): Hey Roxas, have you seen Demyx today?

KeybladeOfDestiny(#13): No. Did Xemnas send him on a mission or something?   
(doesn't know Xemmy is on)

Superior(#1): No I didn't send him on a mission. I don't know where he is either.

FlurryOfDancingFlames   
and :Well does ANYONE know where he is?  
KeybladeOfDestiny

Everyone else: No.

Freeshooter(#2): I can open a portal to his ceiling and see if he's in his room  
though.

Freeshooter(#2) has left the chat  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Freeshooter(#2) has re-entered the chat

FlurryOfDancingFlames: Well????

KeybladeOfDestiny: Where is he??

Freeshooter(#2): Vexen you need to get over here. NOW!

ChillyAcademic(#4): What do you need me for?

Freeshooter(#2): JUST GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!

Freeshooter(#2) has left the chat  
ChillyAcademic(#4) has left the chat

SilentHero(#5):............

FlurryOfDancingFlames(#8) & KeybladeOfDestiny(#13): O_O WTH?!?!

Superior(#1) & LunaDiviner(#7): hmmmmm.........

WirlwindLancer(#3),GracefullAssassin(#11)& SavageNymph(#12:   
  
*wasn't paying attention*   
what'd we miss?

GamblerOfFate(#10)& CloakedSchemer(#6): We don't know yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Xigbar and Vexen in Demyx's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Xigbar: Demyx, i'm coming in and Vexen is with me to care for your wounds.

Demyx: I don't want anyone to take care of my cuts!!!!I want to die!!

Vexen: What happened to him?

Xigbar: He cut down his wrists to his elbow. It's not deep, but it's still worying.

Vexen: I'll handle this.

Vexen barges in and sees the distressed Demyx with a sizeable knife in his arm. He's crying and the blood from his arms is mixing with his tears on his bead creating a watery red puddle. Demyx looks up at Vexen then falls face foward on the bed. Vexen and Xigbar rush him to the lab, where Vexen bandages him. Xigbar goes back to the chatroom to tell everyone the news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Back At The Chat Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CloakedSchemer(#6): *reading*

SilentHero(#5):................

KeybladeOfDestiny(#13): Are they ever gonna get back?

Freeshooter(#2) has re-entered the chat(again)

FlurryOfDancingFlames(#8): Finally!

Superior(#1): Now what has happened to #9?

Freeshooter(#2): First, everyone sit down, this ain't good.

LunaDiviner(#7): Why?

Freeshooter(#2): Do it or you won't find out and Vexen will have to tell you later.  
Like tomorrow at the meeting later.

*everyone sits down, shuts up and starts paying Xigbar some attention*

Freeshooter(#2): *deep breath*Ok.Here goes.........Demyx just attempted suicide.  
There, I said it you can all hate the messenger now.  
You'll find out at the meeting Axel and Roxas so patience.  
And yes you can visit.

FlurryOfDancingFlames(#8) has left the chat  
KeybladeOfDestiny(#13) has left the chat  
*everyone else logged off*


End file.
